Internal combustion engines including diesel engines produce a number of combustion products including particulates, hydrocarbons (“HC”), carbon monoxide (“CO”), oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”), oxides of sulfur (“SOx”) and others. Diesel particulate filters, such as catalyzed soot filters, close coupled catalysts and others can be used to trap particulates and reduce emissions from diesel exhaust. Such filters may undergo regeneration, or deSoot, to eliminate trapped diesel particulates. If a filter is allowed to load too much soot before regeneration, risks including filter overloading, uncontrolled regeneration, and filter failure may result. If soot regeneration occurs too frequently, unnecessarily thermal cycling and increased fuel penalty may result. There is a need for the unique and inventive soot filter regeneration software, systems, and methods disclosed herein.